E. Dominic Darius
Captain Edward Dominic Darius is a Warcaster of Cygnar. Known in military circles as “''the'' mechanik,” he earned his moniker not only for his mechanikal mastery but also for the efficiency with which he dismantles adversaries in his path. Entering battle in his enormous steam-powered armor alongside the halfjacks, he applies his arcane power to improve the striking power and fuel efficiency of his ’jacks, allowing his battlegroup to respond to any threat with an alacrity that surprises his enemies. that assist him on the field. Darius is also a no-nonsense leader and an adept tactician. As much as he appreciates his machines, he is also good with his soldiers. Darius feels at home with the enlisted men and women, and they find his pragmatic demeanor and willingness to get his hands dirty a refreshing change from the formal reserve of most officers. He is known for his ability to quickly assess a battlefield situation and ably direct his subordinates amidst the chaos of bloody engagements.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar MK2 History Darius’ warcaster talent was discovered early and immediately brought him to the attention of the Cygnaran military. He had been recognized for his intellectual gifts in early childhood and was a young man possessed of instant and intuitive insight into engineering. He needed no instruction to grasp the most complex elements of warjack construction and just as quickly apprehended the inner secrets of cortexes. He completed his training as a warcaster in record time, mentoring under such notables as Commander Adept Sebastian Nemo. Since then Captain Darius has become a lynchpin in Cygnar’s wartime industries. Darius became one of Cygnar’s foremost experts on the construction of warjacks and related mechanika. No other warcaster in the service of the crown has spent more time cleaning, repairing, and readying warjacks for battle. Even Nemo defers to the practical expertise of Dominic Darius. Though most warcasters rely on a stable of mechaniks to keep their ’jacks ready for war, Darius insists on maintaining and repairing his own warjacks. Instead of allowing scrapped warjacks to rust away, he has returned several wrecks to full, devastating operation, displaying a talent for breathing life into the most dilapidated hulks. As a result he rarely requires newly built warjacks making him a favorite of the Cygnaran Armory’s logistics department. The bean counters know that if Captain Darius requests a new machine he needs it. What’s more, Darius occasionally volunteers to take “junkers” other senior mechaniks have rejected as totaled. He considers it a point of pride that some of the deadliest machines under his command were once marked for scrap. That the man has lovingly restored almost every single warjack in his service demonstrates the deep connection he feels with his machines. Darius chooses to go to battlefield in his steam powered . It acts as a second skin in battle and amplifies his impact on the battlefield. It also keeps a small arsenal at his disposal in addition to the entire shop’s worth of heavy tools he carries; the steam cannon mounted on the shoulder uses steam pressure vented from the boiler to propel devastating high-explosive rounds. The suit is equipped with a drone deployment system at the rear of the armored chassis. Darius can unleash a number of self-powered drones affectionately called “halfjacks” to serve as both weapons and battlefield repair assistants. Each of these carries a powerful explosive charge that effectively turns them into devastating remote landmines after they burrow into the earth. In addition, the drones can carry out basic repairs to damaged warjacks, allowing Darius’ battlegroup to remain functional without distracting his attention with minor repairs. Further the armor’s sheer power grants Darius the ability to perform incredible feats of strength, making him even more formidable. Assisted by the armor’s pneumatic servos, he enthusiastically wields an Ironclad’s quake hammer in one hand and a massive mechanik’s wrench in the other. While most of Darius’ arcane gifts are focused on the improvement and augmentation of the warjacks under his control, he is also a powerful battle mage, and with the heavy armor of his rig he can withstand astounding punishment. He can advance into the most destructive assaults or artillery barrages alongside his warjacks, which affords him great control of the battlefield. Surrounded by his ’jacks, the warcaster can charge into the midst of the enemy to tear out the heart of their attack while the Cygnaran troops advance behind him. However his armor has resulted in Darius forgetting that he is not as resilient as a warjack. After suffering damage to a joint in his armored rig during the fight against Cryx at the Temple of Garrodh, he climbed out to repair the otherwise inaccessible gears It was during this moment of vulnerability that Skarre Ravenmane ambushed and grievously injured him. Had the Pirate Queen not been distracted by the imminent collapse of the temple, Dominic Darius would have lost his life to her sacral blade. He learned his lesson, and while he still prefers to lead from the front, he does so from within the fortified confines of his rig. Darius’ extensive military experience comes from frequent clashes with Khadoran forces in the northern theater. He has been heavily involved in most of the recent engagements in the Thornwood and provided key relief to the fighting retreat from Northguard when that great fortress was finally toppled. Since then he has been kept busy helping maintain the warjacks employed by the vital border patrols along the Dragon’s Tongue River, working closely with peers of complementary abilities like Captain Jeremiah Kraye. Recent fighting has also given him experience battling both against Menite forces and Cryx. Darius also collaborated with Nemo on the designs for Cygnar’s great colossals and the factories to build them.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 Captain E. Dominic Darius shrinks from no challenge and continues to stand resolutely alongside his men and warjacks even when seriously outnumbered by the enemies of Cygnar. References Category:Cygnar Category:Warmachine Category:Warcaster Category:Humans